Reactions
by Ryuuen Chou
Summary: Episode 33 SPOILERS. Short fic-series about how the Suzaku no seishi reflect on a lost friend. ((COMPLETE! ^_^))
1. I Hotohori

Reactions  
I  
Hotohori  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warnings: MASSIVE ep.33 SPOILERS!!! Language  
  
Disclaimer: I'm buying Tasuki-chan a birthday present!! But I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
A/N: I really am. Tasuki's birthday party is.. *checks watch* In about twelve minutes. ^__^ So I'll keep this short. This is a short series of reflections on Nuriko and his death by various seishi and of course Miaka, as written by *me* during Spanish, English, *and* U.S. History class today (when I wasn't working that is). So far I have written Hotohori, Chichiri, Tasuki, and Tamahome, and half of Chiriko. They're pretty short, but I think they're good anyway. Seeyah!  
  
  
REACTIONS I- HOTOHORI  
  
I want to cry, to rage. How dare they? How could they? He never hurt anyone, was never anything but kind to everyone.  
And they took him from us, from the world, like a common thief, like murderers...  
How can they call themselves the servants of any God when they have taken away something so pure and good? Nuriko was so kind, so good, a friend, brother, or sister to any who knew him, if only they would open their eyes and see beyond the stereotypes that said that men had to act strictly like men, but he was different.  
I suppose that a lot of people would be angry to find out that a woman they knew was actually a man, or at least be disgusted, but I wasn't, because, no matter whether male or female, always he was Nuriko, and I had thought, perhaps foolishly, that it would always be that way.  
But it's not.  
Once my tears dry, I must contact the others somehow. They are probably taking this as hard as I am. Harder; they had to be the ones to find him.  
Now I must go.. and become the emperor once more.  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
A/N: Told you these were short! What'd you think? Stay tuned for more!.... please! 


	2. II Chichiri

Reactions  
II  
Chichiri  
By Ryuuen  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned FY, I wouldn't *need* a disclaimer, would I?  
  
A/N: Tasuki's b-day party was a blast!! And look, I finished everyone else's "Reactions" also. I didn't get around to doing one for Miaka, but hey, it's supposed to be for the seishi, right? Miaka not included. ^_~ Here's Chichiri- and look, he doesn't say "no da"!  
  
  
  
REACTIONS II- CHICHIRI  
  
  
I should have known that they would do something like this.  
Since Ashitare's powers are bound to his body rather than his soul, any barriers around Mt. Black (if there were any) would not have effected him. Thankfully, they did not effect Nuriko either, or Ashitare would still be living and Nuriko... Nuriko would still be dead.  
But as much as I want to point blame elsewhere, it was Nuriko's own decision, and he knew what the consequences could be.  
But it shouldn't have happened. Not this way! He wasn't supposed to die! No one was supposed to die! Least of all him. He had so much to live for! He had barelyh become himself! Wouldn't it have been better if it were someone like me, who has no one left to live for, nothing left in the world? But... ah.. I suppose he would've wanted it this way. He wouldn't have wanted to see anyone else die. He was that noble, that kind. He never thought of himself, probably not even in the end.  
I wish he were still here, but no... I have no time for wishes.  
I must be there for the others. I must.  
No matter my own feelings.  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
A/N: It sounds like Chichiri is conspiring something at first, doesn't it? "It wasn't supposed to happen like this" indeed! ^_^ Please review! 


	3. III Tasuki

Reactions  
III  
Tasuki  
By Ryuuen  
  
Warning: Tasuki-language. What I'd like to call implied shounen-ai but there really isn't any. Oh yeah, YUKIYASHA DEN SPOILERS!  
(Yukiyasha Den is the manga that explains Nuri-chan's past)  
  
Disclaimer: It's so hard to think up creative disclaimers! Let's just feel safe in the assumption that since my name isn't Watase Yu, that I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.  
  
A/N: Yup! Another chapter! This time it's Tasuki's turn. And since I am a HUGE Nuri/Tas fan, I'd like to think that there's some shounen-ai in this.. sadly there isn't. Why can't I write this stuff decently??  
  
  
  
REACTIONS III- TASUKI  
  
I just... can't believe it. Why him? WHY!?!  
This is all... fucking unbelievable.. he was so fucking strong.. well, most of the time, anyway. Sometimes... sometimes he was so fucking needing that it hurt.. so.. fragile and hurt... like he could be broken by just a touch. I don't think anyone else really saw that except for me. Then again, we were close. He was like, I dunno, a brother or something. He was always there. I knew nothing would happen to me because I knew that he wouldn't let it happen.  
But he'd get in these... "moods", he called 'em, where he'd get so sad, an' he'd start talking about his sister, and how much he missed her and Rokou. He told me all about them, and about himself, too. How he started dressing like a girl for Kourin. How he entered the harem to fulfill Byakuren's dying wish. How much he hated Miaka when he first met her, and how now all he wanted to do was protect her and make sure that she and Tamahome were together and happy. How devestated he was when we failed the ceremony. How the other harem ladies teased and hurt him because of his long deception. And I listened. It tore me apart inside to see so much sadness fall to such a good person, but there wasn't anything I could do, yanno? Just listen, and be a good friend to him, so that when he needs someone to talk to, he'll know that I'm there for him.  
Only now I can't be.. because he's gone. And gods, I know it woulda broken his heart to see any o' the rest of us go, but... why him? Why now? Why does anyone hafta die?  
Seiryu better watch out now. They killed one of ours.  
I'm gonna kill all of them.  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
A/N: This is the first one that I added to in the typing process. Originally I didn't recount what Nuriko told Tasuki about in his "moods" other than how much he missed Kourin and Rokou. And man, doesn't Tasuki sound homicidal-psychopathic in the end there? But hey, he has his reasons. That was his lov-- *gets smacked by Tasuki* beeeesssttt freind, there. *glare* Anyway, please review! Next up, Tamahome! 


	4. IV Tamahome

Reactions  
IV  
Tamahome  
By Ryuuen  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm... yeah.. I don't own Fushigi Yuugi.. that's what you wanted to hear, right?  
  
A/N: *rubs cheek* Yeesh, Tasuki-chan!! Anyway, this is Tama-chan's chapter. I know, I know, he shoulda come first, huh? Well, I happen to like Hotohori-sama better! *laughs* But I love my Tama-chan too... so, whatever. Here goes.  
  
  
  
REACTIONS IV- TAMAHOME  
  
  
It's hard to believe. That he's actually gone. I mean... Gods, Nuriko's always been with us, right from the beginning. Like an older sibling (I'm not saying male or female here, folks!), or a best friend, we would tease each other and joke around, and I would play mock-angry about the couch incident, and now I miss those carefree days.  
Maybe I should have paid more attention to him. Maybe I should have hung around with him more often. I shouldn't have spent all my time with Miaka. He deserved more than his shadow-role gave him.  
I mean, sure, I was the leader of the seishi, I made all the big decisions, but I was eternally influenced by others. Miaka's goodness, Chichiri's wisdom, Hotohori's ideas and authority, Chiriko's cleverness and intelligence, Mitsukake's aversion to killing and gentleness, Tasuki's bravery and hair-trigger temper, and Nuriko... Nuriko was the one behind the scenes, who directed everything and whom no one knew was directing everything. I was always influenced by his kindness, his generosity, his spirit, his willingness to do whatever it took, the way he would shake his head just slightly if he would an idea wouldn't work, or was too risky. He influenced me more than he will ever know. And now he's gone.  
Too risky? Nuriko, you called some of my plans risky, and then you went and got yourself killed. How could you..? Why did you do it, Nuriko? You were so foolish, so ignorant.. you knew what was going to happen, didn't you?  
And Gods, Nuriko. I miss you...  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
A/N: Yup, I added to this one too. Especially to the part where he describes how he was influenced by Nuriko. Also, in the original he never mentioned the "couch incident" (when Nuriko used Tama as a couch in ep. 3-4). Please review!! Next up... Chiriko! 


	5. V Chiriko

Reactions  
V  
Chiriko  
By Ryuuen  
  
  
Disclaimer: What are the kanji for "I do not own Fushigi Yuugi"?  
  
A/N: Hehehe, this one was kinda fun to write. If you detect a change in writing style about two-thirds down, it's because I started this one with the others but finished it at Tasuki-chan's birthday party. I don't think it's that noticeable, but.. ah, whatever. Heeeeeeeeere's Chiriko!  
(why do I keep wanting to type Chichiri?)  
  
  
REACTIONS V- CHIRIKO  
  
  
Nuriko was... I'm not sure. Maybe he was a fool. I know he was brave, reckless, and a savior to us all. If he hadn't gone ahead, and killed Ashitare, then Ashitare would have killed Miaka instead. But still, in my heart, I grieve for him.  
Nuriko was a good friend, and he treated me like a normal boy, made me feel normal, and I could never hope to repay him for that. His kindness... he barely knew me, and yet he treated me like a well-known friend. And now he's gone. Gone like a leaf in the wind, and I can't ever catch him and bring him back. Gone like a whisper of the wind, or the last light before the darkness.  
I could never hope to repay him for all that he has done for me, even if he had lived. He did so much, he'll never know how important he was to me.  
For perhaps the first time in my life, I feel like crying. Crying like a real child. Crying like the child I would be if I weren't a seishi. Crying like I don't care what the others think.  
I want him to come back, and no matter how much I tell myself that he can't come back and he's never going to...  
I want him to come back, even though it's impossible.  
For once I just want to... cry.  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
A/N: Wow. And wow again. Chiriko uses a lot of metaphors, huh? I like it. Oh well. I added a little to this one, but not soooo much. Hehe. Please review! Up next... Mitsukake! Or Eats-a-cookie, as I call him. 


	6. VI Mitsukake

Reactions  
VI  
Mitsukake  
By Ryuuen  
  
  
Disclaimer: Do I need to stamp it on my forehead?  
  
A/N: Ummm.. no. Anyway, it's time for the chapter of Eats-a-cookie. *is throttled by the silent healer-type dude* Itaiiiiiiiii!! Anyway, here goes!!  
  
  
REACTIONS VI- MITSUKAKE  
  
  
I couldn't help him. It was too late by the time I got there... he was already gone.  
I wanted to help him, to heal him, but there was no life left in his body. He had already left this life, gone on to the next.  
I healed his wound, his clothes, so that he could have a proper burial. Miaka cried so hard that I felt sure the area would flood.  
It saddens me that he had to die.. he was a good person. Perhaps he acted happier than he felt quite a lot, but he cheered people. He liked to make people happy, or at least take their mind off of the problems in life.  
How the Gods could deign it worth it to destroy a person whose life was just beginning, who was just learning how to live, is beyond my comprehension.  
It is a wound on my soul, one of the two people dear to me that I could not save. The people that I had to say goodbye to...  
These wounds I will carry to my own grave.  
  
  
~*Owari*~  
  
  
A/N: Short 'cuz Mits is a man of few words and a really killer right hook. *rubs her arm and glares accusingly at Mitsukake, who shrugs* Anyway, please review! Next chapter.. the mystery person! Yeah right. 


	7. VII Mystery Guest, Please Sign In!

Reactions  
VII  
Mystery Guest!  
By Ryuuen  
  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.. do I need to say it AGAIN!?  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Who is it? Will Miaka actually make an appearence? Or how about Ashitare?? Yeah, right. Anyway, here's the LAST CHAPTER!! *seishi rejoice* Hey.  
  
  
REACTIONS VII- ??  
  
  
It... it really happened, didn't it?  
It didn't... hurt much, not really. I was kind of... numb, I guess... at the time. Couldn't feel anything. Which I guess.. is kind of good, isn't it?  
Guys, I don't mind dying... it was all for you. I had to do this. I didn't have a choice.  
It was my first, last, and only action...  
Completely as myself.  
  
Goodbye, Suzaku no seishi.  
Goodbye, Suzaku no miko.  
  
Goodbye, minna.  
  
  
--Nuriko  
Ryuuen Chou  
  
  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
